Hollows in their heads
by Roxie-Sparrow
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida have a similar problem. They both Have Hollows speaking to them. So when both boys are stuck all alone with Akemi Kotone and Natsumi Chinatsu, sparks fly and relationships start.


**Memo: **Alright me and my friend were brain storming and decided to write this. I don't know if Uryuu really does have a Hollow in his head, I doubt it, But we thought this is how it would act if he did have one. Akemi Kotone is my friends character and Natsumi Chinatsu is mine.

There is language and Sexual comments. but nothing TOO bad in my opinion.

* * *

Hollows in their Heads

Ichigo Kurosaki Looked around his living room seeing if anyone was home.

"Alright… it's clear." He said. Akemi Kotone followed him into the room. Her wavy honey blond hair flowing behind her. Her golden brown eyes scanned Ichigo's living room.

_Look at those thighs… _Said the hollow in Ichigo's head.

'Shut up.' Ichigo said. Hichigo laughed.

_Come on you can't tell me those legs aren't sexy. _

'They are but I'm not gonna say it' Ichigo said to the Hollow, Hichigo.

_Come on just kiss her… let me at least imagine what her soft luscious lips taste like. _Hichigo asked him.

'No you'll just take over last minute' Ichigo told him.

_No I woooon't! _

'How is it I don't believe you?'

_I don't know I think I'm believable_

'Would you believe you?' There was a pause.

_No I wouldn't _

"It's nice." Akemi said. Ichigo nodded. "So… what did you have planed?"

"Uhm… not really anything… we could watch a movie." Ichigo suggested.

_Oooo a movie! Can we make it NC17! _Hichigo asked.

'No… we're gonna make PG.'

_Awww… how about PG-13?_

'You wanna make it G?

_No_

'Well then shut up!

"Well I can't stay too late… this was a bit unexpected." Akemi told him. Just then her cell phone rang. She answered and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey Honey it's me!" Said someone with music blasting in the background.

"Hey mom." Akemi said.

"Listen I wanted to tell you- Hey nice dress your wearing- your not allowed to come home." Her mom said. Akemi looked confused and shocked.

_We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight! _Hichigo sang.

'No we're not scoring anything tonight, no goals, No baskets, No touchdowns. Nothing'

"What?!" she asked.

"Yeah well I'm having a party for adults and since you're a child you can't come… so you can spend the night at Ichigo's if you want." Her mom said.

_YES! _Hichigo said.

'Nothing is gonna happen so SHUT UP!Ichigo told him. Akemi looked a bit shocked.

"Um… mom you do know Ichigo is a guy right?"

"Yes I know… just use some protection!" Her mom said.

_We are SO getting some tonight!_

'That's it; we're making the movie G.'

_NOOOOOO! Don't be mean!_

"Mom I'm only sixteen!" Akemi told her.

"So? You need to get out more! Besides Ichigo's cute I don't see why you're complaining- Oh what are you drinking? I want some- sorry honey got to go bye!" there was a click then silence. Akemi looked embarrassed and turned to Ichigo.

"You heard that right?" His face looked slightly tensed but loosened slightly when she spoke to him.

"Yeah you can sleep in my little sister's room." Ichigo told her. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said quietly. He nodded and showed her to the room.

_Doing it in your sisters' room that's kinky_. Said Hichigo.

'I told you to SHUT UP! We're not doing anything especially not in my little sisters' room!'

_Okay what about your dad's bed? It's nice and big._

'NO!'

_Okay your bed is fine to._

'We're not doing anything in anyone's bed!'

_So we're doing it on the floor?_

'NO!'

_How about the couch?_

'Nope.'

_Kitchen table?_

'No.'

_Counter?_

'NO.'

_How about out in public where everyone can see?_

'NO!!!!'

_Well where else are we gonna do it? I mean there's not a lot of places left except the roof, and it might get a little cold up there._

'Were not doing anything ANYWHERE!!! You know what it's a G movie that's final!'

_NOOOOOOOO! Not Finding Nemo again!_

'Oh yeah it's gonna be Finding Nemo, unless you wanna watch Toy story?'

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fine… I'll deal with Finding Nemo_

"Ichigo are you alright?" Akemi asked him. He looked at her confused.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you look like you have something on your mind." He shook his head.

"No let's just watch the movie!" Ichigo said leading her into the living room.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Akemi asked.

"Finding Nemo." He answered.

_Unfortunately. _Said Hichigo angry.

"Aww I love that movie! It's so cute." Akemi said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked not really interested. He put in the movie and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for putting the movie on for me Ichigo, that's really sweet of you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

_Wow they're so soft._ Hichigo said after she kissed Ichigo.

'Can you not remind me?'

_Just for that I'm gonna remind you for the rest of the movie. _Ichigo wished he could hit him, but that would only result in hitting himself in the head. There was a long pause during the movie in which Ichigo thought he gave up.

_You know… that tank top she's wearing shows off the perfect amount of cleavage. _Hichigo said.

'Would you shut the hell up!'

_Come on Ichigo you know you just wanna touch them. _Ichigo felt his arm move slightly toward Akemi and stopped himself.

'Stop that! We're friends… JUST FRIENDS'

_Then why are you guys cuddling? _Ichigo realized he had his arm draped over her shoulders.

'It's a friendly gesture!'

_Right and I just want to have 'Friend sex' with her._

'There is such a thing as friend sex?' Hichigo sighed angrily.

_You are such an inexperienced fifteen year old boy._

'What's that supposed to mean?'

_It means she probably knows more than you._

'Well she is sixteen!'

_Then you score big!_

'We're not scoring ANYTHING!'

_Come Ichigo… just one night, let me take over and I swear I won't bother you for a month._

'Well… when you put it that way… the answer is… NO!!!!!'

_Come on Ichigo… it'll do you good… relieve some tension._

'I have no tension.'

_YEAH RIGHT! I live in your body I know exactly what's going on. _Ichigo looked at Akemi and saw she was teary eyed.

"Um… are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah… this movie just get's me a little emotional." She said sobbing. Ichigo wasn't really sure what to do so he patted her shoulder.

_Come on Ichigo… Comfort her the right way… the MANLY WAY._

'LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU FUCKING HORNEY HOLLOW!'

_Hey you're not any better… I feel all the tension your feeling._

'Yeah but at lease I'm trying to get rid of that.'

_There's only two way to do that my friend and I think we should go for number one._

'What's number two?' Ichigo asked. There was a pause.

_The only other way to get rid of it. Honestly think boy!_

'Shut up… I'll just wait it out.'

_"Fine, take forever. But you could just get rid of it now and just take her._

'That goes under the category of sexual assault.'

_Not if she likes it._

'I'm not listening anymore!'

_COME ON! It's the perfect timing! No one is home, you're all alone, and her mom practically gave you permission. It's perfect! _Ichigo tried to block him out.

"Ichigo the movie is over." Akemi told him. Ichigo turned it off and looked at her. "Sorry but that movie is so sad sometimes."

"It's fine." He said.

"You okay?" Akemi asked.

"Huh?"

"You seem… weird tonight." She said.

"I just… have a few things on my mind." He said. She sat on her knees and patted the couch.

"Come let's have an Ichigo and Akemi talk." He sat down next to her. "So what's on you mind."

"Well you know it's just… difficult being fifteen and having spirits talking to you." He said. She nodded. "And well… it's just been really stressful because I have this one spirit who has been pestering me lately."

"Like how?"

"It's a long story." He said.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm only a year older than you and I can see spirits too."

"I knew that." Ichigo told her.

"I know I'm just trying to make conversation." She said sweetly. They both laughed slightly. There was a short awkward silence and the Hollow spoke.

_Make your move! _Ichigo ignores him but in a way complies.

"So… what was that about with your mom?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"Nothing really she just likes to throw wild parties and stuff like that."

"But… you know kicking you out of the house this late and without notice?" He asked.

"It's nothing new."

_IF BLUNT FORCE WON'T MAKE YOU GO, HOW ABOUT ROMANCE!!!!??? _Hichigo screamed.Ichigo thought for a minute before answering.

'No.' he says but it seemed forced.

_OOOO it seems I've struck a nerve!_

"Well you shouldn't be used to something like that; I mean she's your mom! She shouldn't neglect you!" She nodded.

"Yeah, but I have a lot of freedom." She told him.

"I guess… still that's not fair for you." Ichigo said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding… not many of my actually sit down and talk with me like this" She said. They stayed in the hug for a minute and when Akemi went to pull away Ichigo didn't let her go. At first she felt weird but melted into his arms. There was a moment of silence.

_YES!!! BOOBS!!!_

'Shut up your gonna ruin the moment.'

_Come on you can't tell me you don't feel them._

'I can but I'm ignoring it… comforting a friend is more important than boobs'

_Well that's boring… just do her and have fun. _Ichigo ignored him and kept himself in the moment.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" she asked slightly pulling away to look at him.

"Just… your mom." She gave a small laugh.

"It's not your fault." She said. Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"I know." He said. She looked at him surprised; he simply looked down at her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she looked away. He cupped her chin with his hand and turned her face toward him. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers.

_YES!!!!!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!!!!! _Ichigo herd Hichigo say. He ignored him and continued kissing her. She was shocked at first but went along with it. When Ichigo pulled away Akemi giggled. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No it's not you." She said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow not understanding what was going on.

"Um… okay?" he said. She giggled and kissed him again. The simple kiss turned into a make-out and eventually they fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning the door opened to the house and Ichigo's Dad walked in with his sisters.

"Ichigo I'm home early!" his dad said.

"We wouldn't be early if you didn't get us kicked out of the country." Karin said.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you're not supposed to tackle the room service guy?" Her dad said defensively. Karin rolled her eyes. His dad walked up to the couch where he saw Ichigo's red hair. "Ichigo wake up!" when he got there he saw Akemi sleeping on his chest. His eyes went wide.

"ICHIGO!" He screamed so loud that the whole town could practically hear him. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he looked at him dad.

"What are you guys doing home?" he asked a little shocked.

"Dad got us kicked out of China." Karin said. She looked at Akemi sleeping and scrunched her nose.

"That's not important! What's important is the question of why a girl is sleeping on the couch with you? Especially while we were away!" His dad asked.

"Well… um… see she needed a place to sleep and well."

"I didn't think you were that comfortable." Karin told him. He glared at her.

"No we were watching a movie and um… we just kind fell asleep like that." Ichigo said.

"Whatever, tell your girlfriend she needs to leave because you're grounded!" His dad said walking into his room.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ichigo looked down to find Akemi still asleep.

"I'm surprised she is still asleep." Karin said. Ichigo shook her.

"Akemi." He said. He eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Akemi." Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked all groggy.

"Uhh… I'm not trying to be rude but you have to go… my dad and sisters are here." He said. She looked over and saw Karin looking down at her.

"Oh… okay… sorry." She said getting up. He led her to the door.

"I'll see you at school." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah…" she said. He leaned down to kiss her but heard.

"ICHIGO!" His dad screamed. Ichigo sighed angrily and looked at her apologetically.

"It's okay Ichigo… I'll see you later." She said giving a big friendly smile. He smiled back and nodded his head. He watched her walk down he sidewalk.

_You totally ruined last night._

'What are you talking about? I thought it was a nice night.'

_NO it wasn't. If you think making-out is a nice night you're stupid! _Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked back into the house ignoring Hichigo.

* * *

Uryuu Ishida is sitting on the school roof looking at the town. He hears a door close and looks behind him to see Natsumi Chinatsu. Her long black hair was in waterfall curls and the top half was pulled into a ponytail with her cults falling under it. Her bangs were curly as well and outlined her face. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. 

"Hey Uryuu… what are you doing up here all alone?" She asked. He looked back at the city.

"Just thinking." He replied. She nodded.

"About how to kick Ichigo's butt?" she asked smiling. He smirked.

"No… I wasn't actually." She nodded.

"Well then… what about?" she asked her blue eyes looking at him curiously. He shrugged.

"Nothing really important." He said adjusting his glasses.

"Well then why are you here? There isn't any school today." She told him smiling.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I saw you standing on the roof and wanted to make sure you were okay." She said. he looked at her for a moment.

'She actually wanted to see if I was okay… Why?' he thought.

_Because she has the hots for you, like you do for her. _Said a voice in his head. He inwardly groaned. Recently found out he had a Hallow in his head and couldn't get him out.

'She's the daughter of a soul reaper… so I don't like her.'

_RIIIGHT! Come on you know how flexible those Soul reapers are. _Uryuu winced slightly at the thought.

'I wasn't even thinking like that!'

_But you want to! Come on just look at her! We could have a lot of fun with this one. _Uryuu glanced at her but pushed the thoughts out of his head.

'No.' he thought simply.

_Come on Uryuu! She likes you, you like her, no one is around._

'We're at the school!'

_Perfect! There are a ton of rooms to choose from!_

'If I did something like that the last place it would be is a school.'

_Oh please! You're a nerd it's the perfect place for it! _Uryuu adjusted his glasses and ignored him.

"Uryuu… are you even listening?" he heard Natsumi say. He looked at her.

"Um… what?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"You're such a weird guy." She told him.

"You don't know the half of it." He muttered. Natsumi still heard him and raised an eyebrow.

"Um… okay?" she said. He looked at the city and she sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so… mysterious." She said.

"Sorry…?" he said.

"It's not a bad thing… just a little annoying… but it makes you seem a little more attractive." She said absentmindedly. When she realized what she said she blushed.

"Attractive?" He asked.

"Um… well yeah I suppose…" she said.

_SEE! I told you she likes you! Now hurry up and do her before she changes her mind._

'NO!!!' Uryuu shouted in his head.

_Geez you're so difficult! I know you know you that you want to do her. So just do it! _

'I'm not doing anything… that's final.' Uryuu said fidgeting a little.

"Did I embarrass you?" Natsumi asked. He looked at her.

"No… I just… I'm not used to being called attractive… I'm usually I'm called a nerd." He told her.

"I don't think you're a nerd... well not a big nerd." She said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Not a big nerd?" he asked.

"Well you do sew." She said smiling. He smirked.

"There is nothing wrong with sewing."

_Geek_

'Shut up!' Natsumi laughed at him.

"No there isn't… I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For making fun of you." She told him leaning against him putting her head on his shoulder. He tensed slightly.

_Alright Uryuu!!! She digs geeks now take her into a class room and do her._

'No, what is it with you and getting in her pants?'

_I have a thing for hot girls… plus you need to get some action every now and then._

'I'm not listening to you.'

"Is this uncomfortable?" asked Natsumi.

"What is?" he asked.

"Me leaning against you." She said looking up at him.

"No… I just… it's different." She giggled.

"You're cute." She said. Uryuu felt his heart stop for a second. He took a silent breath and fixed his glasses.

"Well Uh… I think you're cute too…" he added sheepishly. Natsumi smiled and giggle quietly. Uryuu felt nervous and tense. It wasn't everyday he felt like this about a girl. Especially for a soul reaper's daughter.

"Don't be so nervous…" Uryuu was shocked that she said that. It was like she could tell how he was felt just be sitting next to him. Natsumi took his hand and laced her fingers through his. Uryuu stiffened up a bit. Natsumi placed her chin on his shoulder and look him in the eye. "I'm not that intimidating… Am I?" she asked him while smiling pleasantly.

_No just freaking hot! _Said the Hollow.

'Would you be quiet!'

_It's okay Uryuu, if you're so nervous let me take over and I'll handle it from here._

'That is the LAST thing I'm gonna let you do… knowing you you'll have sex with her right here'

_Not right here! Maybe in the principles office but not right here._

"Uryuu…?" Natsumi asked.

"It's not that you're intimidating it's that… well… I just." He stopped trying to think of the right words to say. Natsumi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Your so bashful… it just makes you all the more cute Uryuu." She told him smiling. Uryuu felt like he could just drop dead right there on the school roof. This was all new to him. He was always focused on his training so he was never girl crazy like the other boys.

_Kiss her back dummy!_ Yelled the hollow in his head. Uryuu thought about it at first. It was the first time he ever agreed with his hollow. He leaned down slightly but then stopped. He looked back at the sky.

_YOU IDIOT!_ Shouted the Hollow.

'I can't do it… what if I'm not any good?' he reasoned.

_HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE BAD AT KISSING????!!!_

"The sun looks beautiful doesn't it?" Natsumi said. There was something in her voice that made her seem sad.

"Yeah… it does." Uryuu agreed. There was a pause where they simply watched the sunset. Then there was a breeze that made Natsumi shiver. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top. Uryuu looked at her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little." She said. Uryuu wrapped his arm around her.

_Getting a little frisky are we?_

'She's cold! I'm not gonna let her freeze to death.'

_Aww Little Uryuu cares._

'Shut up.' He hissed back.

"This is nice…" she said as her voice faded. Uryuu looked down to see that Natsumi had fallen asleep.

Way to go Uryuu… She's asleep now… Uryuu ignored the hollow in his head and just enjoyed sitting there with Natsumi. He thought she looked kind of cute laying there on him. He wondered if this is what it's like to care for a girl so much. After a while he figured he should take her home. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door. But when he went to open it, it was locked. He sighed angrily and sat her down against the wall. He sat down next to her and sighed. There was only one way down and it was locked. He felt like an idiot. Natsumi shifted and placed her head on his shoulder once again. 

_Honestly… you make me sick… I never knew someone could be so boring that they put someone to sleep._

'It wasn't intentional!' he told it.

_That makes it worse! I can't believe I'm stuck with such a dimwitted geek. _Uryuu was silent. After a good half hour of hearing his Hollow call him a bunch of names he felt Natsumi shift once more. This time she was waking up. She looked at him confused.

"Uryuu…?" she asked.

"You fell asleep." He replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." She told him.

"It's alright."

_No it's not!!!!!!_

"How did we get over here?" she asked.

"Well I thought it was getting kind of late so I picked you up."

"Thanks."

"But anyway we have a problem." he told her while scratching the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"The only door outta here is locked."

"Oh! I have the key! Just lemme get it outta my pocket." Natsumi rummaged through her pocket. She pulled out a silver key. "Here… I figured we might need this incase we accidentally got locked out." She said standing up. She held her hand out for Uryuu and he grabbed it. She helped him up.

_Her hands are so soft… I wonder what the rest of her body feels like._

'Shut up.' Uryuu told it. Natsumi unlocked the door and walked down the stairs. When they got outside of the school Natsumi looked at him.

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"Uh… a far way but I can always take the bus." She said. He frowned.

"I can't let you do that! What if someone jumps you?" He asked.

"Oh please who would want to mug me?" She asked.

_I WOULD!!! _The hollow exclaimed.

'But you won't.'

"Besides your facing the same fate… what if someone jumps you?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow

"I don't think that'll be a problem." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you can use your little Quincy bow and arrow on a mugger." She said smiling. He gave a playful glare.

"Are you making fun of my bow?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Well, it's not gonna be much help against a person… a Hollow maybe but not a person." She said.

"Oh and your Soul reaper sword is gonna bet you out of a mugging situation."

"My sword won't but I'm fast enough to outrun them." She said.

"I doubt that." He said. She rolled her eyes again.

"Well… then what do you suggest?" she asked.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

_OOOOO I get your plan now… so when she invites you in your gonna pounce on her right?_

'No… I'm just walking her home.'

_What? You nerd!_

"Okay then…" she agreed and began to walk in the direction of her home. They began to walk and they heard rustling in the bushes. Natsumi jumped from being surprised and grabbed Uryuu's hand. His heart jumped at her touch.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at the bush. Just then a bunny came hopping out.

"I thought it was something else." She said and continued walking not letting go of his hand. He heard his Hollow laugh with joy.

_One step closer!_

'Closer to what?' his hollow laughed.

_Just look._ Uryuu looked at Natsumi than follow the trail of her arm. He realized that they were holding hands. This freaked him out a little because he never held hand with a girl before. It was a nice feeling to him. He tried his best to keep calm. Natsumi stopped and looked at him.

"Uryuu… are you alright?" She asked.

"YEAH…!! Just fine…!" he said. She raised an eye brow.

"Okay… then why is your hand sweaty?" she asked looking at his hand she was holding. He got red.

"I'm not sure." He said. She giggled and moved so she was a bit closer to him.

"You really are sweet Uryuu." She said as they began to walk.

_You really are sweet Uryuu, now be the sweet guy that you are and kiss her, touch her, DO SOMETHING!_

'Your ruining the moment.' Uryuu told the hollow.

_Screw the moment and screw her! Come on you need to! I'm going crazy watching you not do anything… pretty soon I'm gonna take over. And when I do it's gonna be a LONG night._

'You do ANYTHING… and I'll find a way to bring you out of my head and kill you.'

_Like I'm gonna be scared of an empty threat._

'Believe me… it's anything but empty.'

"Thank you I guess" he said bashfully.

"Your awfully bashful… like you've never had a girl compliment you before."

_Yeah you loser._

'Be quiet.'

"Um… well…" he trailed off.

"Oh… you haven't… sorry I thought you eventually at one point had someone flirt with you." She said laughing lightly. He just blushed more.

"Well with training to become a Quincy I never found the time to really… explore that sort of thing." He said. Natsumi stopped and began to burst out laughing.

_Great… now you made her think you're a loser._

'Yeah, I could've figured that out.' Uryuu told his Hollow.

"I'm sorry." Natsumi said laughing but calming down. "I'm being rude… I'm not trying to be but honestly… it's not something you can 'explore' Uryuu… you just go with it." Natsumi said. He blushed.

"I just… like I said being a Quincy and all" she placed a finger to his lips.

"Well for a Quincy you talk far too much." She said smiling she began to walk forward taking him with her. They were walking down a street and her speed slowed.

"Natsumi I-"

"Uryuu… I don't care that you're a Quincy, I don't even care that you're a bit of a geek. You're sweet and kind." She said looking at him. He looked at her shocked.

_Wow even I thought you totally made an ass of yourself she likes you… she must be brain dead._

'Be quiet.' He hissed.

"Uryuu… promise me something." She said.

"What?" he asked going to adjust his glasses. But just before he did she lifted her finger and did it for him.

"Keep being the Sweet, Kind, Geek, Quincy that you are." She said smiling. She looked at the building next to her. "It seems we're here." He looked over.

"You said it was far away." Uryuu said. She smiled.

"It is… for me to go by myself." She told him. He looked at her confused.

_I knew it! She wants you to do her!_

'I don't think that was her intentions.'

_Oh what would you know you little nerd!_

'BE QUIET!'

"Well goodnight Uryuu… I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said smiling. Just as she went to go in Uryuu pulled her back and held her close. He wasn't sure if it was him or his Hollow but either way he liked it. He lifted his hand to her cheek.

_THANK YOU!! I MEAN HONESTLY HOW LONG WERE YOU GONNA KEEP ME WAITING._

'THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU AT THE MOMENT SO SHUT UP!!!!!!' Uryuu yelled at his hollow. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. At that moment he felt a huge surge go through him. He stepped forward and Natsumi's back was against the wall. Her hand clenched his shirt as if to keep herself up. Her other hand was around his neck. She bit his lip lightly and when they parted she frenched him. Pulled away and looked at her.

_Awww why did you go and do that??? _His Hollow asked angry.

"Uryuu…" Natsumi whispered.

"Yes…?" he answered.

"How come you never give me goodbye kisses like that all the time?" she asked smiling. He chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Natsumi." He said.

"Goodnight Uryuu." She said. He stepped away and she smiled at him. She went into the house leaving Uryuu all alone.

_THAT'S IT THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOUR GONNA DO??!!!! COME ON SHE WAS ALL OVER YOU!!!!!! _Uryuu simply ignored his Hollow and headed home.

* * *

Next day at school.

"Akemi! Hey Akemi behind you!" someone shouted. Akemi stopped and turned around. She saw Natsumi walk up to her. Akemi decide walking to school today. She did expect to see Natsumi.

"Natsumi… I haven't seen you all weekend."

"I know… But I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too!"

"Okay you go first." Natsumi said. Akemi told her what happened with her and Ichigo.

"So what about you?" Akemi asked. Natsumi relayed everything that happened. "Ooooo I didn't know Uryuu was so kinky"

"Hahahaha… Me either… I thought I was gonna have to be the one making all the moves. But all you did was a watch a movie with Ichigo?" Akemi nodded.

"Yep. We watched Finding Nemo" Natsumi kinda twitch at the thought of that being a date.

"You two watched Finding Nemo…?"

"Yeah. Then after that we kissed than went to sleep." Akemi said. They arrived at the school and got ready to go to class.

"You know… even though it was a nice night Uryuu was really weird last night." Natsumi said.

"Really? So was Ichigo."

"Weird… I guess that's boys for you." Natsumi said. Just then they saw someone really tall and muscular come toward them.

"Good morning Natsumi… Akemi." The man said.

"Hello Chad! How was your weekend?" Natsumi asked smiling at him. He shrugged.

"Alright I suppose… didn't do much." Chad said.

"Really? Hmm we should do something next weekend." Natsumi said.

"I suppose." Chad replied.

"Your not gonna help me plan?" She asked.

"No… I'll let you do it." Chad said.

"Fine… I'll plan it all AGAIN… how come you never help make plans?" Natsumi asked him joking. Chad simply shrugged. Akemi smiled; there was always something about Natsumi that made Chad open up slightly. The warning bell rang and Akemi looked at her.

"Sorry Natsumi I need to get to class." Akemi told her.

"Alright I'll tell Ichigo you said hi." Natsumi said teasing her slightly. Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Bye Chad." She said before running off.

"What's going on with her and Ichigo?" Chad asked. Natsumi opened to door and saw a bunch of guys surrounding Ichigo's desk. The only thing you could here was guys saying things like:

"Where did you get that?"

"Yeah I didn't know you were a player…way to go Ichigo!"

"What are you talking about? He probably did it himself."

"You can't do something like that to yourself."

"What in the world are they talking about?" Natsumi asked. She walked over to her desk which was one before Ichigo's but one row over. When she looked over at him she saw he had a bruise on his neck. She walked over to his desk and turned his head slightly.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Seeing what's on your neck." She said. She looked at it for a moment then let go, she then crossed her arms and had a frustrated look on her face.

"Ichigo where did you get that bruise?" asked Orihime.

"He fell into a pair of lips." Natsumi replied bitterly. She wasn't mad at the fact that Ichigo had a hickey. She was mad at the fact that Akemi didn't tell her and she was taking it out on everyone else.

"But… how does that happen?" Orihime asked. Everyone looked at her with stares that said that she was an airhead.

"It's a long story." Ichigo said. Natsumi sat at her desk wondering why her friend would leave something like that out. She told her everything that happened between her and Uryuu.

"Natsumi…" she looked up.

"Hello Uryuu." She said smiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well you were staring at your desk with an angry expression." He said. She grew red.

"Oh I was just mad at Akemi because she gave Ichigo a hickey and didn't tell me." Natsumi saying. Uryuu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um… okay?" he said not understanding.

"It's a girl thing." She told him. He nodded and the bell wrung. Ichigo had a hard time hiding the hickey from people. Uryuu let himself get a bit out of control. And in the end all they could do, is blame the Hollows in their heads.


End file.
